Deszczowa Dłoń 2920 (Morrowind)
Deszczowa Dłoń 2920 – książka z The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Treść Deszczowa Dłoń Księga Czwarta 2920, Ostatniego Roku Pierwszej Ery autorstwa Carlovaca Townway'a 3 dnia Deszczowej Dłoni, 2920 Mroźna Przystań, Otchłań Sotha Sil szedł jak mógł najszybciej przez czarne sale pałacu, do połowy wypełnione słonawą wodą. Dookoła niego pierzchały wstrętne galaretowate stworzenia, a rozbłyski białego ognia rozświetlały sufit. Atakowała go istna powódź zapachów, od kwaśnego odoru śmierci aż po słodką woń kwitnących kwiatów. Kilkakrotnie już odwiedzał książąt Daedr w Otchłani, ale za każdym razem czekało tam na niego coś innego. Znał swoją powinność, i nie zamierzał pozwolić, aby cokolwiek odwróciło od niej jego uwagę. Ośmiu najdostojniejszych książąt Daedr oczekiwało na niego w zalanym wodą pokoju zwieńczonym kopułą. Azura, Bogini Zmierzchu i Świtu; Boethiah, Książę Intryg; Herma-Mora, Daedra Wiedzy; Hircine, Łowca; Malacath, Bóg Klątw; Mehrunes Dagon, Książę Zniszczenia; Molag Bal, Książę Gwałtu; Sheogorath, Szaleniec. Udręczone niebo oświetlało miejsce spotkania zielonkawym blaskiem. 5 dnia Deszczowej Dłoni, 2920 Wyspa Artaeum, Summurset Głos Sotha Sila, odbijał się echem od ścian jaskini: "Przesuńcie skałę!" Wtajemniczeni natychmiast wykonali jego polecenie i przetoczyli na bok ogromny głaz, zakrywający wejście do Pieczary Snów. Sotha Sil zbliżył się, zmęczony, z twarzą umazaną popiołem. Poczuł się, jakby nie było go przez całe miesiące, lata; a przecież wiedział, że to zaledwie parę dni. Lilatha ujęła go za ramię, aby mu ulżyć, lecz on z uśmiechem odmówił pomocy. "Czy... powiodło ci się?" - spytała. "Książęta Daedr zgodzili się na nasze warunki" - odpowiedział. - "Nieszczęścia, które spotkały Gilverdale, zostaną cofnięte. Odpowiedzą na nasze wezwania tylko przez odpowiednich pośredników, takich jak wiedźmy i czarnoksiężnicy." "A co obiecałeś im w zamian?" - zapytał młody Nord, Welleg. "Nasze układy z Daedra" - odparł Sotha Sil, podążając w stronę pałacu Iachesisa na spotkanie z Mistrzem Zakonu Psyjicznego - "Nasze układy nie powinny być znane niewinnym." 8 dnia Deszczowej Dłoni, 2920 Cesarskie Miasto, Cyrodiil Burza zaciekle atakowała okna książęcej sypialni, a zapach mokrego powietrza mieszał się z wonią dymiącego kadzidła i ziół. "Przyszedł list od Cesarzowej, twojej matki" - powiedział kurier. - "Dopytuje się o twoje zdrowie." "Moi rodzice są strasznie bojaźliwi!" - roześmiał się Książę Juilek ze swojego łóżka. "To normalne, że matka się o ciebie niepokoi" - odezwał się Savirien-Chorak, syn Potentata. "W mojej rodzinie wszystko jest nienormalne, Akavirze. Moja wygnana matka wyobraża sobie, że ojciec może mnie uznać za zdrajcę żądnego jego korony, i będzie mnie próbował otruć" - ze złością opadł na poduszki. - "Cesarz nalega, aby wszystkie moje posiłki były najpierw próbowane przez służącego." "Wiele jest intryg" - zgodził się Akavir. - "Leżałeś w łóżku przez prawie trzy tygodnie, i w tym czasie zdążyłeś przyjąć niemal wszystkich uzdrowicieli w cesarstwie. Przynajmniej zgodnie twierdzą, że wracasz do sił." "Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce będę wystarczająco silny, by móc poprowadzić wojska przeciwko Morrowind" - odrzekł Juilek. 11 dnia Deszczowej Dłoni, 2920 Wyspa Artaeum, Summurset Wtajemniczeni stali w milczeniu dookoła altany, patrząc jak głęboka, marmurowa szczelina błyska ogniem. Powietrze ponad nią wibrowało falami gorąca. Chociaż uczniowie starali się zachować kamienne twarze, jak przystało na prawdziwych Psyjików, ich groza była niemal tak materialna jak płomienie. Sotha Sil zamknął oczy i zaintonował zaklęcie odporności na ogień. Powoli przeszedł po dnie zagłębienia, po czym wspiął się na jego przeciwną ścianę. Ogień nie uczynił mu żadnej krzywdy, nawet nie osmalił jego szat. "Zaklęcia, tak jak wszystkie czary, podlegają wzmocnieniu zależnie od waszych umiejętności" - powiedział. - "Wyobraźnia i siła woli są tu najważniejszymi elementami. Nie ma potrzeby, aby zaklęcie dawało wam odporność na powietrze lub na kwiaty, nie są one bowiem dla was groźne; kiedy więc rzucicie czar, musicie zapomnieć o tym, że istnieje potrzeba ochrony przed ogniem. Chcę aby to było jasne: nie twierdzę, iż powinniście zlekceważyć realność zagrożenia. Musicie odczuwać istotę ognia, jego fakturę, jego głód, nawet jego gorąco, ale jednocześnie musicie sobie zdawać sprawę, że nie będzie w stanie was skrzywdzić ani zranić." Uczniowie kiwali głowami, a następnie jeden po drugim rzucali zaklęcie i przechodzili przez ogień. Niektórzy z nich ośmielili się nawet zaczerpnąć garść rozżarzonych węgli i skruszyć je między palcami. Sotha Sil patrzył na to z uśmiechem. Ich zwycięstwo nad strachem było godne podziwu. Najwyższy Rektor Thargallith nadbiegł od strony budynku, krzycząc: "Sotha Sil! Almalexia przybyła na Artaeum. Iachesis rozkazał mi cię sprowadzić." Sotha Sil odwrócił się w stronę Thargallitha tylko na chwilę, ale słysząc rozgorączkowane okrzyki swoich uczniów, natychmiast odgadł co zaszło. Welleg nie rzucił zaklęcia prawidłowo i stanął w płomieniach. Woń spalonych włosów i skóry wywołała panikę pośród innych studentów, którzy próbowali się wydostać ze szczeliny, i wyciągnąć go ze sobą, jednak ściana była zbyt stroma. Skinieniem ręki Sotha Sil ugasił ogień. Welleg i kilku innych uczniów odniosło oparzenia, na szczęście niegroźne. Czarownik uleczył ich odpowiednim zaklęciem, po czym zwrócił się do Thargallitha. "Zjawię się tam za chwilę, dajmy Almalexii czas na ochłonięcie po trudach podróży" - Sotha Sil zwrócił się z powrotem w stronę studentów. - "Sam strach nie może zniweczyć zaklęcia, lecz wątpliwości i niekompetencja to najwięksi wrogowie każdego maga. Panie Welleg, proszę spakować swoje rzeczy. Jutro wraca pan na kontynent." Czarnoksiężnik znalazł Almalexię i Iachesisa w bibliotece, żartujących i popijających gorącą herbatę. Zmęczona po podróży, owinięta w koc, susząca czarne włosy przy kominku, była nawet piękniejsza niż zapamiętał. Kiedy wszedł do komnaty, poderwała się na nogi i rzuciła mu się na szyję. "Czyżbyś pokonała całą drogę z Morrowind wpław?" - zażartował. "Przez całą drogę z Wysokiej Strażnicy padał deszcz" - wyjaśniła, odpowiadając uśmiechem na jego uśmiech. "To niedaleko stąd, lecz tutaj nigdy nie pada" - z dumą stwierdził Iachesis. - "Oczywiście, czasami brakuje mi Summurset, czasami nawet samego kontynentu. Tym bardziej zachwyca mnie, kiedy ktoś odnosi tam jakiś sukces. W świecie, gdzie wszystko zdaje się człowieka rozpraszać. A skoro o tym mowa, dotarły do nas jakieś pogłoski o wojnie..." "Mistrzu, czyżby chodziło o tę rzeź, która trapi kontynent już od osiemdziesięciu lat?" - zapytał z rozbawieniem Sotha Sil. "Tak, przypuszczam że o to właśnie chodzi" - Iachesis wzruszył ramionami. - "Jak sytuacja?" "Przegramy, chyba że uda mi się nakłonić Sotha Sila do opuszczenia Artaeum" - odparła Almalexia, tym razem już bez uśmiechu. Zamierzała poczekać na jakiś dogodny moment, kiedy będzie mogła porozmawiać z przyjacielem w cztery oczy, lecz dzięki staremu Altmerowi odważyła się podjąć ten temat już teraz. - "Miałam wizję; wiem, że jest to prawdą." Sotha Sil przez moment milczał, a potem spojrzał na Iachesisa i rzekł: "Muszę powrócić do Morrowind." "Znając ciebie, nikt nie zdoła ci tego wyperswadować, skoro tak postanowiłeś" - westchnął Mistrz. - "Wybuchają wojny, upadają cesarstwa. Życie Psyjików nie może jednak zostać zakłócone. Powiadasz, że musisz odejść. My też będziemy musieli." "Co przez to rozumiesz, Iachesisie? Opuszczacie wyspę?" "Nie, wyspa opuszcza morze" - odpowiedział rozmarzonym głosem Iachesis. - "Za parę lat nad Artaeum napłyną mgły i wyspa zniknie. Z natury jesteśmy doradcami, a w tej chwili w Tamriel wydaje się być zbyt wielu doradców. Tak, odejdziemy i powrócimy kiedy znów będziemy potrzebni, może w innej erze." Powiedziawszy to, stary Altmer zerwał się na równe nogi, dopił ostatni łyk herbaty, a wychodząc rzucił jeszcze: "Nie spóźnijcie się na ostatnią łódź." Ciąg dalszy w kronice Drugiego Siewu. Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki